The Millennium Heart
by Guerra-Assassin
Summary: A young girl is given a gift that is worth more than it's weight in gold. She is given the chance to help a hundreds year old spirit right a wrong that happened in it's past.


The day had come. Finally, Reina would have her chance to make things right with the Pharaoh. Not her personally, but the spirit in the tiara she obtained one day in her meeting with a strange man. She could remember it all as if it were yesterday.

She was out making her weekly grocery shopping at the local curb market, picking fresh produce when she felt the presence of someone watching her, leading her to study her surroundings more intensely. A man remained shielded behind the crowd of shoppers watching, waiting, for right time to expose himself. Unknown to him, the girl he was following already discovered him some time ago. Reina was completely sure the man would not risk anything with too many witnesses. He would make his move when she was out of eyesight of any passing bystander.

Reina paid for all her goods. She made her way quickly out of his line of sight, around a corner into a poorly lit alley. Placing her bags on the concrete behind a dumpster out of sight, she then hid between two buildings that did not fully meet and waited on her stalker, but still a bit unsure if he would follow. Within minutes, the man had turned the same corner to enter the alley.

The gap in which she hid was barely large enough for any person to stand in, but she had no other choice now. It served her purpose, in that it was very dark. She stood quietly studying the man. In all actuality, he was no older than she was. Had deep brown colored skin, he wore a white turban, and dressed as if he was from a Middle Eastern country.

The young man looked around upset, as if he had lost something dear to him, and seemed a tragic mess as he skimmed and scanned his surroundings to find it. Unsure if he had taken the right direction, for he saw nothing out of the ordinary here. He inched further into the alleyway, passing Reina in her hiding spot. As he did, she quietly walked up behind him.

"Why are you following me?" she whispered in his right ear.

"I mean you no harm. I have something to give you, Reina," the teenager claimed as he still faced forward.

Reina walked around the man, faced him, and began in a very demanding voice, "how do you know my name, and why should I care?"

"I have an item that rightfully belongs to you, but first you must show yourself worthy of it." The young man reached his left hand out and grabbed the girl.

She tried to free herself, but abruptly halted when her head became dizzy. The young woman's eyes became as big as quarters as she started to see images of the pyramids in Egypt. The pyramids were not from the present, they were young, new. Like, she had somehow traveled back in time, it even felt as if her entire body had been transported into this dream, but that was absurd. She was still in a dark alley with the strange man that had just grabbed her. He had to have hypnotized her, yes that had to be it. He was trying to rob or hurt her somehow. As much as she fought, and as hard as she tried, it was impossible to break free from the visions. He was very good at this hypnotizing scheme. Seeing as how she could not fight it, Reina reluctantly watched the scenes playing out in front of her.

She looked around and it appeared very peaceful. They were in front of a big and beautiful pyramid. Many people were there. They were gathering around a large carved stone circle on the ground. She was hovering inches from the stone when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that kept her from seeing the engravings.

When her sight restored, they were inside the pyramid. Giant mirrors were reflecting the rays of sun that entered from above, giving light. Many golden objects adorned the room, purple flags, and extremely long banners hung down from the walls. It was indeed very elegant. Reina gazed down upon two figures, a male, and a female. The man had his back to her but the woman faced in her direction. She had a veil covering her face from just under her eyes down, and a hooded cloak lowered down to just above her eyes. Even though the majority of her face remained hidden, the woman's eyes seemed very familiar.

"How could this-" Reina began.

"-You must keep quiet and pay close attention." The dark skinned man interrupted.

"No, that woman, even though I can't see her face, I know that, that she looks just like me. I demand to know what kind of trickery you are playing at. I am tired of this game. You bring me out of this illusion now." Reina demanded.

The man did not listen. Instead, he too now appeared in her dream. He was hovering in the air by her side.

"Watch the unfolding truths as they are dealt. Only you have the power to change the outcome. That in itself is a very heavy burden that you alone must bear." The young man softly spoke.

She turned her attention to the two below once more. The Egyptian man on the ground turned slightly, and she could make out the face. "He looks just like Yugi Moto the duelist, granted a few years older." Reina stated.

The older Yugi Moto smiled at the veiled woman, and then walked closer to her. He began to speak with her but Reina could not hear the words exchanged. The woman nodded her head and lifted her hands to remove the veil and lower her hood. This woman was an exact duplicate of Reina in every fashion. The only difference in the two was a tiara that that Princess wore.

"Yes Pharaoh, I too agree that would be good for both of our people. However, as young as you are, there would have been many trials for you to complete and triumph over. To prove your worthiness for a Princess of a growing country that is starting to get a reputation for being a powerhouse. Seems those minor details have been somehow overlooked in your case. We both know that my country is nowhere near the all-powerful Egypt, but we are a very proud nation, and not that easily succumb to outsiders. As that may be, I still feel that the union of the two is the right choice." The Reina clone dictated.

"You have a point my fair Princess. Seeing how the Pharaoh of Egypt has taking a fondness for their Princess, your Priests do not have any quarrels. You have been a loyal trusted friend and that will make all the difference with the burdens placed on me. Hence every choice I make is that much easier when we are to combine the two worlds. It will be a wonderful match, and the people will indeed flourish." The Pharaoh stated.

"You are skilled and wise, despite your youth. You have proven yourself repeatedly with the ruling over your subjects. They do not suffer, as they have in the past with your predecessor, which makes you a prized possession. That in itself brings one back to the original question that was put upon you a year ago." The Princess claimed.

"With all the other Princesses that were in line from bigger and more dominate countries, why would I pick a woman that came from a small foreign land?" He finished the question that she put upon him.

The Pharaoh walked away from the woman to a window behind the pair. He looked down upon his people and chuckled. He nodded then returned to face his female companion. He stared deep into her eyes, which made her nervous, but she knew she could not look away. In grabbing the Princess's hands, the Pharaoh felt something there. Something that he never thought would or could happen to someone in his position. He frowned, and let her hands go, which made his companion wrinkle her brow in confusion.

"I want you to meet my High Priest. He wants a battle today and I feel like a small game. You must join me." He stated as the Princess made a slightly sour face.

She was about to reply when he continued. "I know that you do not care as much for watching. You prefer participating in a Shadow Game just as much as I do. Also, you may tell me of any weaknesses you see."

"I could not think of a better way to spend my borrowed time here. You say any weaknesses my Pharaoh. From which of the competitors?" she playfully asked.

The couple walked further from Reina and the stranger that continued hovering in midair. Before Reina could see where the two had gone, there was a blinding light like before, this time bringing the pair back into their own bodies. The stranger still had ahold of her arm, which she was thankful for because her legs were as if they lacked bones to hold her up. She slowly regained her strength and thanked the man for not letting her fall.

"That was real wasn't it? That is not possible. How… no, why did those two look exactly like that dueler Yugi Moto and I? Why have you shown me these images?" she pleaded for answers.

"Yes, what you have seen is very real. The past has linked you and Yugi Moto. As you can see, they were very fond of each other. They were great friends, for the Pharaoh had very few, and for this he held her close to his heart. I think you know why I have taken you to the past." He tried to clear some things up, without giving her the answers.

"'Close to his heart...' Yugi and the Pharaoh both have that golden triangle. The Princess had… you are here to give me the tiara…" the stranger interrupted her ramblings.

"You catch on quickly. Yes, as I said earlier, this belongs to you." As he spoke he began extending his right arm. He unleashed his grip upon her with the other and she turned to face him. As he kept reaching his arm out, half of it disappeared into what seemed like an invisible hole in midair.

He pulled his arm backward. The missing forearm reappeared grasping a box. He clutched it close to his body now with both hands as he inched closer to Reina.

"You must now prove that it belongs with you." He expressed.

Reina walked closer to the box and slowly opened it. Inside laid a light blue silk cloth. She peeled the cloth back layer by layer until she uncovered a shiny golden tiara.

"It's not the same." She whispered.

What lay in the box was not the tiara the Princess wore in Reina's vision, which had closed weaving and a small singular pearl in the middle of the highest point of the crowning. That measured maybe all of two inches high. Compared to this, hers was insignificant.

This tiara was extremely fragile looking. The intricate framework was very delicate. The gold around the frontal crowning that would sit just above the forehead was in the form of a rhombus, with one giant sky blue topaz within it. The upward arches of the rhombus were very thin and very high. It seemed almost impossible for them to hold up such a big gem.

There were also four other raised sections, two on either side of the front most artwork. The sections rose from the crown in an open triangular. The first two angles that grew up to meet could have been no more than a few millimeters in width. Those open spaces contained rather large diamonds within. Then the next angled growths were the same as the ones before, but half an inch shorter, the gems were the same size as the diamonds, but were the blue topazes once more.

Below the biggest topaz was another piece of intergraded artwork, a heart that hung down below the crownwork altogether. It had a symbol on it. She took a closer look and it was the same symbol that she had seen on the triangle around Yugi Moto's neck.

She reached a shaky hand in and retrieved the tiara. It was extremely heavy in contrary to its looks. She was instructed to place it upon her head. In doing so, it caused her to become light headed and a little wobbly. In addition to see the same Princess, this time standing in front of her eyes as if she were a ghost. A strong wind blew, causing the heart that lay on her forehead to sway. The wind also gave Reina the upmost sickest feeling that she had ever experienced. She had to vomit and fast, but somehow as soon as the feeling came, it went.

Her nerves settled and she now felt strong enough to speak. "You are the Princess that-"

"-The Princess you saw in your vision, yes. My friend here was instructed to show you a bit of my history as so you could connect the pieces. You had to be strong enough to accept your fate." She turned her head and kindly spoke to the man. "Now that your mission has been completed young one, your services are no longer needed, thank you."

The man dissolved into the air swiftly, Reina stared in awe. The Princess smiled at Reina, making her feel uneasy, prompting her to rapidly take off the tiara. She had no idea what to think about the events that had transpired in only a few minutes time that have now changed her life entirely. What was she to do? She knew for one thing, she was getting out of the dim alley before any other ill will could fall her way.

"I am leaving, you are more than welcome to follow, but try to keep up. I have other things to do, and none of them involve standing here speaking to someone that isn't there." Reina called over her shoulder.


End file.
